mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znaczków naszych wina/Transkrypt
:Sweetie Belle: Dobrze. Scootaloo zajmuje się Petunią, tak jak prosiliście. O czym chcieliście porozmawiać? :Mama Petuni Paleo: Jestem pewna, że często słyszycie takie pytania. Och, to jest takie niezręczne. :Tata Petuni Paleo: Ehh, jesteście ekspertkami, więc może zechciałybyście spojrzeć na nowy znaczek naszej córki. :Apple Bloom: Coś jest nie tak? :Mama Petuni Paleo: Oczywiście, jesteśmy bardzo dumni z niej i z jej znaczka... :Tata Petuni Paleo: Pomimo tego, że jest dość niepokojący. :Sweetie Belle: Niepokojący? :Apple Bloom: Nie rozumiem dlaczego? :Mama Petuni Paleo: Czy ten znaczek... wcale was nie zastanawia? :Scootaloo: Hej, patrzcie co znalazłyśmy! :Petunia Paleo: To kolcogrzbiety kucykozaurus w naszym własnym ogrodzie! Wykopałam go całkiem sama! Jakie to fajowe! :Rodzice Petuni Paleo: Ahahahah, Ona jest archeologiem. :Scootaloo: Oczywiście! A myśleliście, że kim będzie, piratką? :Mama Petuni Paleo: Piratką? Ahohoho, nie wpadło nam to do głowy. :Rodzice Petuni Paleo: śmiech :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Znaczków naszych wina :Scootaloo: Juhuu! Kolejna udana znaczkowa interwencja! Wiecie co ligo, nie to żebym nas przechwalała, ale pomogłyśmy już wielu kucykom znaleźć ich powołanie. Na przykład Bluenotowi. Ładny kawałek Bluenote! :saksofonu :Apple Bloom: Tak, gdzie nie spojrzysz, tam jest kucyk, któremu pomogłyśmy odkryć talent. :Apple Bloom: Haha, musicie przyznać, że mamy dobry wpływ na innych odkąd odkryłyśmy naszą misję. :Scootaloo: I pomagamy kucykom odkrywać ich misje. Czy można robić coś bardziej czadowego? :Sweetie Belle: Ale Scootaloo, sama wiesz, że w życiu są wyzwania? Kiedyś może pojawić się ktoś z problemem, którego nie umiemy rozwiązać. Na przykład... :Apple Bloom: Jakiś gryf? :Sweetie Belle: No tak właśnie. Na przykład gryf. Ale to tylko takie gadanie. :Scootaloo: Albo i nie. :Sweetie Belle: Myślicie, że to prawdziwy gryf? :Apple Bloom: A co nie widzisz, że tak? Czego ten gryf może chcieć? :Sweetie Belle: Pewnie najlepiej go zapytać, ale czy przypadkiem gryfy nie są ponure i niemiłe? :Scootaloo: Znaczkowa ligo, musimy postępować ostrożnie. :Gabby: O jeny, Znaczkowa Liga! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę wy! śmiech :Scootaloo: Tak! Yyyhh, ta gryfica nie jest ponura. :Apple Bloom: Na kwitnącą wiśnie, skąd ona nas zna? :Gabby: Skąd was znam? Skąd ja was znam?! Słyszałam o was od wielu kucyków w Ponyville! Tak bardzo chcę was poznać, że normalnie eksploduję! Jestem Gabriela, ale mówcie mi Gabby, bo już się znamy. To wielki zaszczyt. :Apple Bloom: To, witaj... emm... Gabby. :Gabby: Juuuu! Jestem bardziej podekscytowana niż jakikolwiek gryf kiedykolwiek w historii. :Sweetie Belle: Podekscytowana, ale właściwie dlaczego? :Gabby: Dlaczego? Dlaczego?! Wszyscy na mieście mówią o waszym niezwykłym talencie! Pomagacie kucykom znaleźć ich miejsce w świecie! :Scootaloo: Tak to nasz misja ale— :Gabby: Dlatego tu jestem. Potrzebuję pomocy. Chcę, żebyście dały mi uroczy znaczek! :Apple Bloom: Um, ale czy gryfy w ogóle dostają takie znaczki? :Scootaloo: Nie mam pojęcia, ale w sumie możemy się tego dowiedzieć. :Znaczkowa Liga: śmiech :Scootaloo: No dobrze Gabrielo... :Gabby: Gabby, okay? :Scootaloo: Gabby, dlaczego w ogóle chcesz mieć znaczek? To nie jest coś bardzo... typowego dla gryfów. :Gabby: Co nie?! Co nie?! Co nie?! Wiem coś o tym. Być może słyszałyście, że gryfy bywają czasem trochę... nieprzyjazne. :Gabby: opowiada Większość gryfów nie zwraca uwagi na innych. A jeśli już to nie w taki no wiecie sympatyczny sposób. A ja no cóż, jestem tylko małą listonoszką, która w czasie pracy lubi też roznosić też trochę radości. Dlatego zawsze czułam się inna od reszty gryfów. Zrobiłabym wszystko by pomóc gryfowi w potrzebie. Ale mam wrażenie, że im bardziej się staram, tym mniej do nich pasuję. Lecz gdy do Griffonstone przybyły wasze przyjaciółki, zobaczyłam, że są stworzenia, które pomagają innym i zrozumiałam coś fantastycznego! Że pomaganie przenosi się z kucyka na kucyka i z gryfa na gryfa. I poczułam, że chcę się dowiedzieć, co mnie odróżnia od innych gryfów. Myślę, że odpowiedź ma coś wspólnego z tymi wspaniałymi cudownymi znaczkami na boczkach kucyków. I przyznaję, że dostałam może lekkiej obsesji. Korzystając z okazji, że miałam dostarczyć list od Gildy, postanowiłam odnaleźć kucyki, które pomogą mi zrozumieć, czym są znaczki. Wszystkie kucyki poradziły mi jedno - żebym się spotkała ze znaczkową ligą, która wszystkim pomaga w zdobyciu znaczków i wiem, ja to po prostu wiem, że pewnego dnia też będę taki miała. Mój własny uroczy znaczek. :Gabby: Dlatego tu przyleciałam. Chcę znaleźć własne miejsce w świecie i wiem, że pomożecie, dając mi właściwy znaczek! A więc róbcie to, co uważacie! Powiedźcie jak się zacznie. Mam już znaczek? :Sweetie Belle: Yyy, nie zupełnie. :Gabby: No a teraz? No a teraz? No a teraz? No a teraz? :Apple Bloom: Eem, Gabby, przykro mi to powiedzieć, ale myślę, że słyszałaś jakieś przesadzone historie o naszych możliwościach. :Scootaloo: Owszem, jesteśmy bardzo dobre i w ogóle, ale nikt nie może ci dać uroczego znaczka. To się po prostu dzieje. :Sweetie Belle: Jestem prawie pewna, że to się nie dzieje gryfom. Ale jeśli tak, to nigdy o tym nie słyszałyśmy. :Gabby: Och. Ja nie pomyślałam o tym. No to mamy wyzwanie! A któż miałby sobie z tym poradzić, jeśli nie znaczkowa liga! Taki znaczek jest jak wizytówka, prawda! Prawda?! Prawda?! Teraz muszę zanieść listy Gildy do Rainbow Dash. Jestem pewna, że jak wrócę, to już będziecie miały jakiś super pomysł na mnie! No to narka! Będę mieć własny znaczek! :Sweetie Belle: Jej prośby... nie da się spełnić, no nie? :Scootaloo: Ja tego nie wiem. Ale znam kogoś, kto może wiedzieć. :Twilight Sparkle: Przejrzałam wszystkie książki i nie znalazłam nic o tym, że inne stworzenie niż kucyk może dostać znaczek. :Scootaloo: Ale, Gabby przyleciała z bardzo daleka, żebyśmy jej pomogły. Musi być jakieś rozwiązanie. :Sweetie Belle: A czy nie znasz takiego zaklęcia, które sprawi, że jej znaczek się pojawi? :Twilight Sparkle: Aaa, nie wiem, czy wy pamiętacie, ale używanie magii do zdobycia znaczka nigdy nie dawało dobrych efektów. :Znaczkowa Liga: Oooch. Racja. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczyny, przykro mi. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to jest całkiem niemożliwe, ale szanse, żeby Gabby dostała znaczek, są... raczej małe. Cała moja wiedza podpowiada mi, że to się nie wydarzy. :Apple Bloom: O nie! Biedna Gabby! Ładne jabłka i co jej teraz powiemy? :Sweetie Belle: Słuchajcie, to jest fatalne! Gabby naprawdę w nas wierzy. Ale my ją zawiedziemy. :Apple Bloom: To, jakie jest rozwiązanie? :Scootaloo: Hmm. Słuchajcie dziewczyny. To nic. Nawet jeśli nie pomożemy Gabby zdobyć znaczka to możemy zrobić to, w czym jesteśmy dobre. Możemy jej znaleźć życiowy cel! :Apple Bloom: Myślę, że w tym przypadku z gryfami jest tak samo, jak z kucykami Czy z innymi mieszkańcami Equestrii. :Scootaloo: Ale musimy jej to naprawdę przejrzyście wyjaśnić. Wiecie, kryształowo przejrzyście. :Znaczkowa Liga: Tak! :Gabby: Uwaga lecę! Hejka cudowna, cudowna Znaczkowa Ligo! Wiem, że znalazłyście sposób, żeby mi pomóc, bo jesteście genialne! :Scootaloo: Otóż, Gabby, przegadałyśmy to i myślimy, że być może umiemy ci pomóc, ale w trochę inny sposób, niż ty myślisz. Widzisz, jeśli chodzi o otrzymanie przez ciebie znaczka— :Gabby: Ja dostanę własny znaczek! łuhuuuhuhu! :Scootaloo: Czekaj! Nie dałaś mi dokończyć! :Sweetie Belle: Eem, ja myślę, że to nie było dość przejrzyste. :Gabby: Własny znaczek! Własny znaczek! Ja dostanę własny znaczek! Tak! Łuhuuuu! Juhuhuhuhu! :Sweetie Belle: Ona ciągle szaleje. Czego potrzeba, żeby gryf poczuł się zmęczony? :Gabby: Jak myślisz, jaki to będzie znaczek? Może błyskawica? Wybuchający wulkan? Może być nawet słoik marmolady! Będę go kochać, jaki by on nie był! :Apple Bloom: Chwileczkę, ściągnij wodze Gabby. Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić. Na pewno możemy ci pomóc odkryć twój cel, ale znaczka prawdopodobnie nie dostaniesz. :Gabby: Co?!? :Scootaloo: To prawda. Twilight mówi, że jej zdaniem tylko kucyki mogą otrzymywać znaczki. :Gabby: Och! Hehehe, to wszystko? Przez chwilę się zmartwiłam. Haha, no wiecie, zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz, nie? I ona nie powiedziała, że to jest niemożliwe, prawda? :Apple Bloom: No, nie tak do końca. :Gabby: Ale jeśli komukolwiek to ma się udać, to właśnie wam. Chyba jeszcze nic straconego. :Scootaloo: Wiesz co Gabby? Mogę ci obiecać, że zrobimy wszystko, żeby ci pomóc w zdobyciu znaczka. :Gabby: Och! Na pewno się uda! Ja to czuję! Juhuuuuu! Juhuuuu! :Sweetie Belle: I... ta znowu szaleje. :Apple Bloom: Dlaczego przed chwilą obiecałaś jej coś, czego się nie da zrobić? :Scootaloo: Wiem, jakie to uczucie tak bardzo o czymś marzyć. A fakt, że to się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, niczego nie przesądza. Może dążenie do niemożliwego nie jest takie złe. :Sweetie Belle: Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy, jeśli nie spróbujemy. :Apple Bloom: Dobra, ale od czego mamy zacząć? :Scootaloo: Od tego, co zawsze – od starej dobrej planszy znaczkowej ligi. :Apple Bloom: Pierwsze co trzeba zrobić, to znaleźć twoje powołanie. :Scootaloo: Bez tego nikt nie dostanie znaczka. :Gabby: Ale ekstra. Zróbmy to. :Scootaloo: W czym jesteś dobra? Uprawiasz jakiś sport? :Apple Bloom: Czy lubisz tańczyć? :Sweetie Belle: A może wolisz śpiewać? Ja uwielbiam śpiewać. La-la-la-la! :Gabby: Łał! Ja to bym chciała spróbować wszystkiego. Jeny nawet nie wiem co wybrać! :Scootaloo: Nie martw się. My ci w tym pomożemy. :Find the Purpose in Your Life :Sweetie Belle: Celem życiowym Gabby nie może być wszystko naraz. :Apple Bloom: No to mamy zagwostkę. Nie wiem jak znajdziemy jej powołanie, skoro ona wszystko potrafi. :Scootaloo: wzdycha Jeśli znalezienie jej celu jest takie trudne, to tym bardziej możemy zapomnieć o zdobyciu przez nią znaczka, bo to jest naprawdę niemożliwe. Żałuję, że narobiłam jej nadziei. :Gabby: Ale mi dobrze poszło! Więc powiedźcie mi to śmiało, jaki mam cel życiowy? I jak zrobić znaczek na tych bioderkach? :Scootaloo: Gabby, to... nie wyjdzie. :Gabby: Zaraz. Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? :Apple Bloom: Chodzi o to, że skoro wszystko ci naprawdę bardzo dobrze wychodzi... :Sweetie Belle: To nie znajdziemy tej jedynej rzeczy, którą powinnaś robić. :Scootaloo: Gabby, nie możemy ci pomóc. :Gabby: Ale, ale... wy jesteście ta słynna znaczkowa liga! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ja... ja... ja, ja w to nie wierzę! :Apple Bloom: Gabby, czekaj! :Scootaloo: Przepraszamy cię! Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo nam przykro. To jest takie okropne. Po raz pierwszy w historii znaczkowa liga poniosła znaczkową... porażkę. :Scootaloo: Wiecie co, dziewczyny? Smutno mi naprawdę wierzyłam, że pomożemy Gabby. :Sweetie Belle: Myślałam, że możemy pomóc każdemu. :Apple Bloom: Może chodzi o to, że umiemy pomagać tylko kucykom. :Scootaloo: A może zawaliłyśmy sprawę? :Gabby: Zawaliłyście? A więc co powiecie na to! :Znaczkowa Liga: Dostałaś znaczek?! :Sweetie Belle: Co? A jednak dostałaś znaczek. Mimo że nie znalazłyśmy celu. Ale co, Aa! Jak?! :Apple Bloom: I co oznacza, ten kocioł? :Gabby: Oo... No nie wiem. Może moje powołanie to jest pomaganie Zecorze przy eliksirach. To pierwsza rzecz, jakiej próbowałam. Trochę to trwało, zanim się pojawił. Ale już jest! :Scootaloo: To jest mega czad! Jednak się udało! Nie poniosłyśmy klęski. Miałam przeczucie, że ci pomożemy i tak się stało. :Apple Bloom: O! Musimy szybko powiedzieć o tym Twilight, będzie chciała znać szczegóły! :Sweetie Belle: Poprawka – ona musi poznać szczegóły! Pewnie będzie chciała napisać książkę, o tym jak doszło do tego, że pierwszy gryf dostał znaczek! :Gabby: O, uh, no jasne. Ale wiesz, Rainbow Dash poprosiła mnie, żebym odebrała od niej list dla Gildy. Muszę się tym zająć, zanim zapomnę. Ale mam pomysł. Wy idźcie do zamku, a ja tam przylecę. Ze znaczkiem i tak dalej. Hyhy, yy... Narka! :Scootaloo: Łał! To nie do wiary! A jednak pomogłyśmy jej w zdobyciu znaczka! znaczkowa ligo chodźmy do Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Gabby? Przed chwilą tu była. Tak się śpieszyła, że nawet nie wstąpiła. Zostawiła ten list i pomknęła. :Scootaloo: czyta "Znaczkowa Ligo, nigdy was nie zapomnę. Naprawdę jesteście tak fantastyczne, jak o was mówią. Wracam do domu, by powiedzieć innym gryfom, że dokonałyście niemożliwego i pomogłyście mi zdobyć znaczek. Do miłego." :Twilight Sparkle: Chwila, moment. Uroczy znaczek? Czyli, że to prawda, że ona otrzymała znaczek jako pierwszy gryf w historii?! Wiecie, co mnie teraz czeka? Cała seria naukowych badań! :Sweetie Belle: Nie rozumiem tego. Gabby nie chciała ci pokazać znaczka? :Twilight Sparkle: Musicie szybko ściągnąć ją tu z powrotem. Mam do niej tak wiele pytań! Ooo, mam nadzieję, że wystarczy mi atramentu i papieru, żeby wszystko udokumentować! Spike, zgadnij co się stało! :Apple Bloom: Dziwne. Gabby nie pokazała Twilight swojego znaczka, chociaż powiedziała, że to zrobi. Dziewczyny coś mi tu zalatuje zgniłymi jabłkami. :Scootaloo: Znajdźmy ją i dowiedźmy się, o co chodzi. Dobra chodźcie. :Scootaloo: Patrzcie na niebo kucyki, ona musi być blisko. :Apple Bloom: Gabby nie jest w powietrzu, tylko tam! Gabby! Czekaj! Idziemy do ciebie! :Gabby: Ym... Sorki, ale nie mam czasu. Pomogę tylko kucykowi wyjść z błota, a potem muszę lecieć. Okej? Yyyyaaa! Raz! :Sweetie Belle: Gabby, przecież to my. Na Equestrię, dlaczego uciekasz przed nami? :Gabby: Uciekam ja? Och, ja wcale nie uciekam. Ja tylko e, śpieszę się, żeby pokazać mój piękny znaczek wszystkim znajomym w Griffonstone! :Apple Bloom: Masz na myśli ten znaczek, który właśnie się rozpływa? :Gabby: Tak... właśnie ten. Jedyna rzecz, w której jestem naprawdę kiepska to oszukiwanie. :Scootaloo: Łał, Gabby. Namalowałaś sobie znaczek po to, żeby się lepiej poczuć? Musiało być z tobą naprawdę źle. :Gabby: Tak, byłam bardzo rozczarowana. Ale nie zrobiłam tego po to, żeby się lepiej poczuć. Chciałam, żebyście wy się lepiej czuły. :Znaczkowa Liga: zdziwienie :Gabby: Było wam tak strasznie przykro, że się nie udało, chociaż starałyście się mi pomóc. Dlatego chciałam odejść, zanim wy albo Twilight odkryjecie prawdę. wzdycha Przepraszam, że nie byłam z wami szczera. Lepiej będzie jak już wrócę do Griffonstone. Dzięki za wszystko. :Apple Bloom: Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że przejmujesz się uczuciami innych. :Sweetie Belle: Przykro mi, że nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłyśmy. :Scootaloo: Hmmm... Słuchajcie mam pomysł. Gabby umyj się i przyjdź do klubu znaczkowej ligi. :Gabby: Wiem, że zrobiłyście wszystko, co się dało, ale myślę, że gryfy i znaczki nie idą w parze. Może ja nawet nie mam życiowego celu. :Scootaloo: Poczekaj chwilę. Gdy łamałyśmy sobie głowy, próbując znaleźć twój cel, zauważyłyśmy, że za każdym razem jak robiłaś coś nowego, próbowałaś pomóc wszystkim dookoła! :Sweetie Belle: Nawet nam. Jak się czułaś, gdy przyszłaś z tym fałszywym znaczkiem, a my byłyśmy pewne, że ci pomogłyśmy? :Gabby: No... Cieszyłam się, że pomogłam wam poczuć się lepiej. :Scootaloo: Więc może... pomaganie to jest twój cel! Można by powiedzieć, że to twój talent! :Gabby: Yyy, ale pomaganie daje frajdę. Yyy, nie powinnam tego traktować jako misji swojego życia. Prawda? :Scootaloo: Gabby, odkrycie swojego powołania to nie znaczy, że masz być w czymś dobra, tylko masz się czuć dobrze, robiąc to. Rozumiesz? :Apple Bloom: Wygląda na to, że twoja misja jest taka jak nasza – pomaganie innym! I nie musisz mieć znaczka, żeby o tym wiedzieć. :Sweetie Belle: Ale ponieważ jesteśmy kucykami Znaczkowej Ligi, to zrobiłyśmy ci znaczek. Uważaj... :Znaczkowa Liga: Oto twój własny uroczy znaczek! Ta-da! :Scootaloo: Zrobiłyśmy go, aby uczcić moment odkrycia twojego życiowego celu. :Gabby: Ale on wygląda tak jak wasze. Czy to znaczy? :Scootaloo: No jasne, że tak! Jesteś teraz jedną z nas. Gabby dziś mianujemy cię... :Znaczkowa Liga: Pierwszym w historii gryfem członkiem naszej znaczkowej Ligi! Łohohohł! :Sweetie Belle: I chociaż nie masz swojego znaczka na ciele... :Apple Bloom: To jesteś gotowa poświęcać się dla innych i pomagać im. A to jest więcej warte niż wszystkie znaczki świata. :Gabby: Ale ekstra! Impreza na część mojego znaczka! :Apple Bloom: No pewnie, że tak. Zasłużyłaś sobie Gabby. :Sweetie Belle: Tak samo, jak my. Scootaloo, byłaś niesamowita. Nie zrażałaś się i do końca szukałaś sposobu, żeby pomóc Gaby. :Scootaloo: No jasne! Pomaganie to nasza rzecz, nie? :Gabby: śmiech Jestem wam tak wdzięczna! Pojadę do domu i zrobię wszystko, co się da, żeby wprowadzić zasady Znaczkowej Ligi w Griffonstone! Daje wam słowo! :Scootaloo: Obiecaj nam jeszcze jedno... :Znaczkowa Liga: Że nas odwiedzisz! :Scootaloo: W końcu, jesteś teraz jedną z nas. Znaczkowa Liga na zawsze! :Gabby: Znaczkowa Liga na zawsze! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu